Infectious And Flirtatious
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: Is Jam. Using a storyline that was used as a really flirty ep for sam and phil, on youtube, decided to mordernise it a bit, phil's gone....so its JAM!. Also new character DC Emily Adams has joined SunHill. Please R&R, enjoy...xx
1. Chapter 1

**Infectious And Flirtatious**

**The football injury in his left leg was killing him, like knives, needles and nails being hammered in at a rapid rate over and over again. He had run out of painkillers and was desperate for his relieve, and was desperate to help his wife. He left his wife at home; she was in labour, the home birth, not going as well as they thought. His name was Lee, leaving the house, limping to the bus stop, the journey of aid for his wife and his wife had begun.**

**Lee knew the pharmacy and his doctor would not give him another prescription for the drugs for his injury. He had overdosed on them some days, when times were tough and the pain was outrageous, asking five days early for another prescription would look suspicious, of course questions would be asked.**

**Not only was he in pain he had the worry of his wife on his mind. Anxiety of leaving her at home, was a torment of nerves and emotions, he was finding it hard to think straight. He was scared and so was she, they both wanted the home birth, they'd been so stubborn and arrogant to reject the medical professions help and advice, and the regret feeling had now kicked in. Lee knew if he asked for help with his wife they would tell him to phone an ambulance, and take her to the hospital.**

**Limping off the bus he had arrived outside, Saint Hughes. On his hand he had written on before he left the name of the drug for his leg. Walking in as casually as he could to the hospital pharmacy, he planned to go behind the counter, find some more of his drug, something for his wife and then run off with it, well get away as fast as he could, with his injury the only holdback right now.**

**The young female pharmacist, he come away from behind the counter to explain to another customer the use of a medicine, he went into the back of the pharmacy. **

**Surrounded by millions of drugs, bottles, tablets and jars, like a sweet shop of drugs, Lee searched franticly for his own type. Finally finding his drugs, he then began his search to find some aid for his wife.**

"**What are you doin'?!" the pharmacist had seen Lee, his time was up. But panic struck him too quick, he ran towards the young women, limping and knocked her out of the way, taking the wrong turning, ending up in some sort of lab were a load of disease testing was going on. He found a door to a fire exit, leading him to another part of the hospital. **

**Limping to leave as soon as possible he tripped on a medicine trolley, knocking over some samples, his pills spilt a little, he salvaged all he could, regaining his balance and stance, he left, he'd got away with out the pharmacist catching up. Limping away almost empty handed and infected. Lee was so stressed now, his blood pressure boiling out of control, he felt sick, he needed something for his wife. Taking one of his tablets, shaking his head as the nasty taste of taking it without water, hit the back of his throat, Lee was determined to get something for his wife.**

**Got the rest of this story written, just gotta type it up and post them up. Hope you like the start, Please R&R xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily and Tony attended the shout together. They spoke to the pharmacist who was very polite and very helpful; her description of the suspect would defiantly come in handy. Back at the station the DCI seemed to be very interested in what had happened there, he informed Tony and Emily to work with Jo and Sam, take there advice, and solve the crime together.**

**Today the teams shift had begun at eight which meant if there was nothing to keep them back they could leave at four. Its ten o clock and things in CID seemed to be as usual. People coming and going, phone calls being made or received etc. Except Jo Masters had nothing on, she wasn't one for staying the office and sit at her desk all day, she decided enough was enough.**

**Slumping back into her chair, opposite superior DI Nixon who was filling at a desk, she sighed as loud as she could getting her attention so Sam would look up. "Okay im gonna sit here, I get a perfect view of the door."**

"**Well if that's what you want, may I ask why?" Sam stopped filling and waited for Jo to reply. A cheeky smile spread across Jo's face as she leant forward, curling her index finger, hinting for Sam to lean forward and join her. As there heads meet in centre close Jo whispered;**

"**Well I get the next case in and if I sit here I can look at you cant I". With that they both began to smile at each other, Sam with a twinkle in her eyes, neither moved back until….**

"**Sorry!…(with that they both shot back in there chairs), to interrupt your party here, but there has been a break in and burglary at Saint Hughes and the guvnor told us to work on the case with you both, as you had nothing on today."**

**Emily smiled cheekily smiled cheekily at them both, when she had finished talking, she knew what had just happened then with Jo and Sam, she maybe the youngest member of CID, but that don't make her foolish, even Tony had a look on his face they seemed to give an unpredictable thought on the pair.**

**Sam swallowed heavily and looked at Jo then back at Tony and Emily, shifting in her chair slightly, trying her best to think that things were back in reality, but back in that moment her and Jo just had. Her eyes locked with Jo's there was something there she just couldn't quite pick up on it, she wondered if Jo felt the same. "Right then lets take a look at it all shall we".**

"**Oh yeah and the suspect escaped through the pharmacies testing area". Emily and Tony both looked at each other briefly the knew what it meant they just weren't sure of Jo and Sam's reaction to the next bit of information they yet had to reveal.**

"**So what does that mean?" Sam suddenly asked becoming more concerned as to why they hadn't told them the whole story, all thoughts and feelings about her and Jo had completely disappeared, professional and work minded Sam was talking now.**

**Tony finished by saying "It means we are looking for an I c 1 male, middle height, bout mid thirties, grey jumper, blue jeans with a possible case of typhoid.**

**More to come yet. ****J**** Please r&r xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not the best news to be told, Typhoid! The looks shared between the four officers were so not reassuring or positive. Knowing the high risk of catching the disease, the criminal could have it and there spreading it right now!**

**Sam leant back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair with a sigh, "Well you know what to do begin with the cctv and let us know how you get on". Tony and Emily left with a nod, Jo and Sam got back on with there paperwork.**

"**I could really do with out this today, both you and I have got a mountain of paper work to get on with" Sam said holding up messed handfuls of paper, rolling her eyes.**

**Jo replied "Well I was hoping we could do it tonight"**

**Jo suddenly froze mid sentence, realising how what she just said had sounded. And so did Sam, she stopped filling suddenly after hearing Jo's words, they looked at each other**

"**The paper work that is" Jo replied quickly, but the awkwardness just then caused them to laugh together, and get on back on with the paperwork.**

**So it was back to the hospital Tony and Emily went to pick up the CCTV, then spend time at the station trawling through it.**

**After twenty minutes of dead silence and deep concentration, Emily realised something, she paused the tape**

"**Ton' what was the description again?", Getting out and flipping through his notebook he got it to the correct page and replied "I c one male, middle height, blue jeans, white cap, bout late twenties". He looked up from the paper and looked at the screen shot Emily had paused.**

"**Id say that's a likely suspect don't you?" Tapping at the screen with the remote control, Tony nodded and they continued to go through the tapes**


	4. Chapter 4

**About an hour later around 12, some progress had been made on the typhoid case. Sam and Jo had now joined Tony and Emily in the viewing room of the CCTV. Emily was sat right in front of the TV with Sam standing behind her chair, Tony was sitting on the table that was in the corner and Jo was leaning on the wall by the door.**

"**How dangerous is typhoid?" Sam asked to unsure on it all.**

"**Well I spoke to the lab assistant she said it causes, fever, vomiting, dioreah, and that its highly contagious" Tony replied, Sam didn't look any happier, she looked at Jo who just stared blankly at it all.**

"**Now as you can see this guy fit's the description and as there is no one else it does make sense" Emily spoke and paused the tape on the suspect. "Gotta name?" Sam asked, Emily looked back at Tony who she knew had the answer.**

"**Well we ran his face through facial recognition, mister lee parker, he's twenty seven, fit's the description too, he seems to be our main man here"**

**Emily tapped back at the screen with the remote so they look back at the screen again, "And also here he seems to have something under his jacket, but we dunno what he could be holding"**

**The others frowned but Jo rolled her eyes, and said "That could be anything he could have been to the caf", Sam frowned and looked back at Jo "Why would he carry a sandwich under his jacket?"**

**Emily stood up for Sam here and said back "That's what we thought"**

**Tony then got up from the table holding all the papers and his notebook, he informed, "Now we have some other uniform go to his house to pick him up but neither his wife or himself were there, however we received a phone call from saint Hughes, they tell us that he is there with his life who has gone into full labour now."**

**They all looked at each other; Sam propped up and said "So let's get down there" her voice sounding a bit more hopeful this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Together they all drove to the hospital. Tony in the area car, whilst the ladies where in one of the CID pool cars. They walked together too, and where directed by some of the medical staff where Lee and his wife was. Emily and Tony were walking behind Sam and Jo, talking to security, Jo and Sam were leading the way in front of the others to A and E.

"Here you are" Jo said whilst kindly offering Sam a white mask, for protection to wear, she looked at it in disgust.

"What's that for?" she asked whilst looking at the signs and maps around the hospital.

"Well what d'ya think?" Jo spoke rather sarcastically, she was still holding the mask out to Sam, she realized just how sarcastic Jo was, so she decided to be back too.

"Well I dunno, fancy dress?" From Jo's facial expression it was now evident that she was jokingly not impressed.

"Very funny!" She replied, rolling her eyes and taking back the mask a little from Sam.

"You're telling me you look ridiculous" Sam remarked back with a hint of laughter in her voice.

They stopped, as Sam began to look at the map, but Jo wanted to continue her point as to why Sam should wear the mask.

"Well I dunno bout you, but I don't want to catch a dose of typhoid"

Sam finished reading the map, and looked back a Jo with a smirk, "Oh your not serious"

She began to lead them all again to A and E, Tony and Emily were still behind talking to the security guard about the CCTV and exits of the hospital.

"I get paid to catch criminals not diseases" Jo was quite pleased with her smart reply there. They had now reached the A and E building, Jo and Sam stopped at the end of the corridor, Emily and Tony went past and through into the little sitting area with the security guard.

"This isn't the plague Jo! And it's not that contagious. The only people at risk at the very old and the very young, and in your case, the very hypercontridact!". Sam this time gave back a smart reply and she was very pleased with herself. It startled Jo, she wanted to give a good come back to Sam's reply just then, but she decided to stick with originality.

"Its better to be save than sorry" Sam had gone to walk down the corridor and Jo caught up with her again with the mask still in hand for Sam to take.

"Well I'm not wearing one!" Sam had made her decision and wasn't going to let Jo change that.

"Charming!" Jo rolled her eyes and folded up the mask. They had now joined Tony and Emily in the small seating room, just before the room where Lee would be.

Sam turned to Jo, "Listen you're worrying to much, are guy probably hasn't even caught anything and even if he has caught it, just don't get to close!"

By now the two were face to face.

"What if we have to arrest him?" Jo asked

"Then ill do it!" Sam smiled back at Jo like she did earlier in CID.

"And what if you catch it?" Jo asked the smile now creeping onto her face

"Then ill make sure I don't get to close to you!" Sam winked at Jo, and walked away to ask the nurse about bringing Lee out of the emergency room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jo was waiting for Sam to return, when Emily went and stood with her. She looked up at Jo with a mischievous smile on her face, didn't bother Jo though.**

"**Where you flirting with DI Nixon earlier?" she asked and this caught Jo's immediate attention.**

"**No!" she replied quickly and firmly to Emily who was still smiling.**

**Going up on her tiptoes so she can be at a level height with Jo she replied, "You've got no chance", she laughed like a little school kid, still with her big chessie smile.**

**Jo put her hands on Emily's shoulders, with an unimpressed face, she pressured weight on her hands and said back "shut up!", with that Emily was forced back down to the ground, Jo was now looking down at her. Breaking that moment, Sam returned.**

"**The suspect is in there" she said pointing over to some big green doors, where some medical staff suddenly went rushing into.**

"**Well let's go and get him" Emily propped up and said**

"**No, not yet" Sam replied**

"**Why not?" Emily was confused**

**Suddenly a rather loud scream came from the room…**

"**Well that's why, maternity's full, so his wife is giving birth down here, now I asked the nurse to bring our man out and I've warned them on the infection okay" Tony, Emily and Jo nodded as Sam spoke**

"**Last chance for a mask" Jo said one last time, offering the white fabric for Sam to take**

"**No I'm fin-" she insisted and turned around to be cut off as Lee came running out of the room"**

"**Whoa" he headed straight towards Sam in a rush, the others stood behind Sam. Jo putting on her mask whilst the others covered there mouths.**

"**Err…um….DI Nixon, Sun Hill…and you are?"**

**Sam tried to keep back, Lee's breathing was quick and heavy, the chance of catching the illness became more likely.**

"**I'm Lee Parker" he replied.**

**The others left standing there in shock….**


	7. Chapter 7

**By now the others had left Sam to explain all to Lee, they went to get coffees.**

"**So you're going to have to come down the station"**

"**But I can't my wife is in labour!"**

"**But you could be infected, and you could be dangerous to your wife and the new born child" **

**Lee agreed that he wouldn't go into the room again, but he wanted to wait until the child had been born, and that he knew they were all okay, before he left with the team.**

**Emily sat with her head in her hands next to Lee, Sam had gone into the room where his wife was. There was loud screams and medical staff running in and out in and out, it all made Emily feel quite sick and weary, then at last it all came to an end the sound of a babies cry filled the area.**

**Sam came out to share then news, she saw the state of Emily,**

"**Are you alright?" she asked**

**Emily looked up a little bit, trying to feel better, "yeah" she mumbled**

"**Is she alright, what is going on?" Lee shouted running towards Sam**

"**Calm down mister parker oh and um congratulations you've got a beautiful baby girl…."**

**Lee's face erupted into a big smile, he sat down full of joy.**

"**Oh Emily you should see her, she has the littlest fingers, and her feet, aw…" Sam baffled on, and Emily was trying to feel better, looking up at Sam she gave a brief smile.**

"**And bright blue eyes…."**

"**Can I go and see her then?" Lee interrupted, Sam stopped talking when she realised what he had said, and it wasn't part of the deal**

"**Well no because you're under arrest…."**

**Lee ran off, his emotions where crumbling away inside him.**

"**OI! Emily!" Sam shouted and they made a move to run after him.**

**Lee headed down the corridor where at the far end were Jo and Tony coming back with coffee's, as soon as Jo realised it was Lee and what was going on, she gave Tony her cup, quickly pulled on her mask, grabbed is arm as he attempted to run past, and pushed him up against the wall.**

**Shouting through her mask she said "You mate, are nicked!" and with that Tony handed Jo the cuffs and away they all went.**

**Lee parker was taken back to the station and booked into a cell.**

**The next step for the team was to gather all the information they already had and organize an interview. Tony and Emily dealt with Lee in custody, Smithy at the desk. Lee wasn't a problem, he just looked sad, not the usual criminal that would start shouting and screaming for a phone call and what have ya!**

**Emily and Tony went for a quick refs, whilst Sam and Jo made there way up to CID, to prepare a quick briefing to work out what would happen next and who would do what.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Using the pictures they had got from the CCTV and the facial recognition system, Jo and Sam were putting them on what looks like a family tree on a board. Except this one is linked with events and names drawn down to a timeline underneath.**

**Jo was having trouble get the tape and blue tack she had got it all muddled together along with a pile of papers that she was also trying to hold.**

**Sam realised this and said "Look you gotta treat it right"**

**Jo stopped and replied "Like what?"**

**The look that Sam had been having on her face all day when she was having these moments with Jo was returning swiftly, "Like a woman"**

**Jo so knew where Sam was going with all this, the game she was playing, and playing very well. She decided to join in. "How's that then"**

**Sam moved closer to Jo and replied "Gently, softly, with your fingers deep, love and affection". They both stood smiling at each other, and Jo began to feel a bit dazed like.**

**Dropping the CCTV screen grabs that she had in her hand on to the floor she knelt down to pick them up, Sam joined her. **

"**Silly me eh!" She said collecting the dropped papers, looking forward her eyes then caught the rather nice view of Sam's cleavage in front of her. **_**Wow that's oh my god Jo, get a grip!**_

**She stared but hoped not for too long for Sam to notice, but she did and it just made her smile even more.**

**They both got up and looked at each other. Jo looked hot and flushed.**

"**Maybe you caught typhoid Jo" Sam said placing the back of her small toned hand against Jo's forehead. Jo closed her eyes and swallowed thickly, looking back at Sam they stared at each other transfixed in the moment, the sparkles in there eyes, deep down both wanted the same thing.**

**Sam removed her hand as Jo spoke… "Well maybe I need the nurse to come and make me better tonight".**

**Sam smiled seductively at Jo and leant forward and just as she went to give a reply Emily walked in on them… Again!**

**Emily wanted to laugh; she saw the irony of the scene and had done all day. But shot her a pair of daggers, Sam shot back and picked up the pointer for the board.**

"**Lee parker then the I c one male from this mornings burglary at saint Hughes, he has been tested for typhoid by the fme so we should have the results shortly. Now he is our man, he fit's the description and we also have the CCTV to prove it all. Tom be honest if Lee lies, not only is going to be digging himself a deeper hole but he will be wasting our time too. So Emily me and you shall interview, were not gonna play games, let's just get it all done so we can all go home on time"**

**With that Tony walked into the briefing room with the typhoid results, "The results are in and Lee does…not have typhoid!"**

**Smiles all round and Jo let a big sigh "What a relieve" she breathed.**

"**Right well lets get him!" Sam left and Emily nodded following behind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The two made there way downstairs. Emily had her cheeky smile back on her face. "What happened back there?" she asked innocently**

"**Back were?" Sam asked making out she had idea, but she did. They stopped walking and stopped at the reprographics room, where Sam needed to photocopy some pictures and documents for the interview file. Once inside Emily shut the door and spoke again…**

"**In CID, you and Jo, I may be the youngest member of the team but that don't make me an idiot!"**

**She folded her arms and stood waiting for a reply…nothing…then…**

"**We will be in interview room four" Sam completely ignored everything Emily had said**

"**And don't change the subject Sam"**

"**Its DI Nixon" she huffed a left, quickly reminding herself of her profession title to make herself feel better about the whole situation, but Emily didn't stop there…**

"**I've seen you to at it all day, what's Jo now you're…"**

**Emily got cut off by Sam as they approached the interview room,**

"**Turn on"**

**She couldn't believe what Sam had just said, "what?!"**

"**Turn on the Emily!" Sam demanded walking in, hearing the young tdc sigh. She so knew how it all just sounded and inwardly agreed and laughed; **_**yeah I guess you could say Jo is a turn on, get together here Sam! You're in an interview now…**_

**Both taking a seat the interview began….**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Interview commencing at fifteen o two hours, present DI Nixon and TDC Adams with Saint Hughes burglary suspect Lee Parker, now Lee is there anything you want to say?"**

**Sam asked sitting on the right hand side of the table, she looked at Lee with raised eyebrows, he was picking at his nails and shaking slightly, he looked straight at Sam and replied,**

"**Look I just wanna get out of here okay my wife and I have just had our first child and you nick me! I need to go back to the hospital"**

"**Well you did commit a crime Lee" Emily added, Lee looked ashamed as she spoke.**

"**I did it for her… (He gasps sharply) AH!" Emily and Sam saw him flinch suddenly, his hand reached for his leg as it shot a powerful explosion of pain.**

"**Are you alright?" Emily asked **

**The pain was cooling off, he nodded his head, "Yeah it's my leg, don't worry".**

**So Sam began to question him again, "Sorry Lee, did it for who?"**

**He looked up easing back into the chair, "Zoë, Zoë my wife"**

**Emily and Sam looked at each other confused.**

"**What did Zoë need?" Emily asked**

"**She was supposed to be having a home delivery but I guess you could say it wasn't what I…we expected". He replied but this didn't make sense to Sam.**

"**Expected?" she frowned**

**Lee nodded, "it's the pain she was in a lot of pain. I was in a lot of pain."**

**This confused Sam even more, "Why was you in pain?"**

"**My left leg it's an old football injury it's kinda with me for life"**

**She nodded now it made sense, so then Emily summed up so far…**

"**So let's get this straight you went and burgled the saint Hughes pharmacy to get pain relieve yourself and your wife, yes?"**

"**Yes" Lee replied sounding again ashamed, Sam and Emily looked at each other again.**

"**Right so what drugs did you take?" Sam asked**

"**Well I left the place pretty much empty handed except for a few of my leg tablets, but I was trying to find something for my wife too."**

**Fair enough some thought, but then she asked, "Why didn't you get your tablets on prescription?"**

**Lee leant forward and looked directly at the police officers, "Look im not a bad guy okay but you know when there's times and the pain is bad I mean real bad and you take more than just the one tablet, if I had gone a week or so back before the next collection date, things would of looked a big dodgy don't you think?"**

**Sam nodded, Emily asked "Okay lee did you or did you not attempt to steal from the pharmacy?" the interview was swiftly coming to an end.**

"**Yeah I did, look im really not a bad guy, I only done this today because we was desperate, I am sorry, I just didn't know what to do."**

**They looked sorry for him…he continued, "I'm sorry for what I have done, but please can I see my wife and child, please"**

**Emily and Sam looked at each other again, they both knew they could pull a few strings, that he could get away with a caution, he honestly was sorry for what he did, he was very cooperative, and didn't deny a thing. Lee was scared and desperate, and he wasn't afraid to admit that. As the officers looked at each other, they knew they were both thinking the same thing,**

"**Okay lee, we shall see what we can do" Sam said, as her and Emily got up to leave.**

"**You mean I can go, and see my wife and baby…please" his eyes were red and his cheeks looked a little wet from tears.**

**The officers smiled at him and left, heading back up to CID, to inform Jo and Tony.**


	11. Chapter 11

"**He what?!" Jo couldn't believe what Emily had just said, so she repeated it…**

"**He admitted to it all, and knows that he was in the wrong. All he wants to do is see his wife and child, he said sorry."**

**Jo was still annoyed, "Okay so if a criminal is sorry and has a family to go to, then they're just free to go our they?!"**

**Sam could see the tension building between them, so she decided to step in, "listen I'm the detective inspector here and I shall make the final decision. This is Lee's first offence, he is genuinely sorry, we couldn't of asked for him to be more cooperative, to be honest we need him to get back to his wife and child, a caution here is what is best".**

**Jo shook her head, Emily smiled sarcastically at her; Tony just went with it all and led the way for them all to custody. Sam saw that Jo was annoyed so stood with her arms folded until she got up and followed the others.**

**Now in custody Emily and Tony are round in the cells, getting Lee. Sam and Jo were working at the custody desk, collecting together the papers ready for Lee to sign, with there backs to the main part of the area, one of there moments was beginning…**

"**I cant believe this is happening, but I guess I can see where your coming from, your quite sensitive like that, lee got involved with my sensitivity…bless"**

**Jo teased as she stapled some sheets together; the release forms Lee had to sign. Sam looked behind to see who would be in ear shot, thankfully the custody sergeant was busy with someone so she replied…**

"**Yeah well id like to investigate the sensitivity of something else" she winked walking over to the computer.**

**Sam stood looking at the screen confused; Jo joined her and saw this, "Do you even know what you are doing?"**

**Sam shook her head as to say 'no I have no idea' she replied "Which buttons do I press?"**

**Jo saw this as another opportunity to turn it into one of there moments. "Mine" she whispered. They smiled looking at each other but they're smiles were soon wiped away when a very cheerful Lee Parker came bouncing round to the desk.**

"**Lee paker guv" Tony informed as he had one of his arms and Emily had the other.**

"**If you'd like to sign here" Sam said handing him a pen and the first piece of paper.**

"**And here" Jo said handing him another, pointing down where he had to sign.**

"**Is that it?" he asked**

"**Yep!" Jo said taking the documents and began to file them.**

"**Now pc stamp is going to drive you back to the hospital so you can see your wife and baby" Sam said coming down from the custody desk.**

"**Thank you, thank you so much!" Lee said loudly with a jump in his step. **

"**And ton' when your finished your done for the day okay"**

**Tony nodded; he asked "So will I be seeing you at seven bells then?"**

"**Oh yeah defo!" Emily butted in replying for Sam**

"**Me and Stevie are heading down there now, so I shall see you all there"**

**Smiles all round as Tony left with Lee; he skipped through the yard to the car. "I shall see you at the pub then Sam, Jo will be there" Emily winked playfully.**

"**You do talk some rubbish you know that!"**

**Emily shook her head in disagreement to Sam, "No I speak the truth, you know that!"**

**She chuckled softly as she left with Stevie for the pub. Jo had gone back up to CID, and that's were Sam decided to go too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It was quarter past four and already CID was pretty much empty. As the last member left, there was Jo sat in there on her on at her desk, a few minutes later Sam came in.**

"**Well I'm done for the day you?" Jo asked as Sam made her way to Jo's desk and sat on the edge, she replied,**

"**No not really, but there's always tomorrow". Jo laughed as she spoke, getting up over to the coat hooks and put on her jacket, looking at Sam who was still sat on her desk, "Then you get a really good case, and leave me in here all day alone"**

**Sam replied, "No ill be staying here wherever you want me". Sam had got up this time and she began to walks towards Jo, who stood smiling at Sam.**

"**Oh I know where I want you" Jo spoke quietly but sounded seductive too.**

**All day they had been turning each other on bit by bit, flirting non stop. As they stood together, bodies ever so close. Receptively there mouths met, there bodies closed the small space that was between them, and they were in heaven.**

**Groaning and sighing as they kissed passionately, tongues dancing a ballad, they clasped hands, reluctantly pulling away and looking at each other again, hands on each others backs as they pulled the other in even closer.**

**Jo and Sam kissed again, Sam now against the wall, as there kissing became more hungry so did there hands, reluctantly stepping back realising where they both were they laughed.**

**Sam put on her jacket and said, "I say lets skip the pub, I know where we need to be"**

**Jo looked hot and flushed, running her fingers through her hair she replied "I think the nurse is going to have to check me out".**

**As they held hands they walked out Sam laughed and said "Oh I think she does."**

**And that was that they started to kiss and it felt right ill leave your imagination to work out what happened that night. Tony did join the others at the pub and the night was both eventful and interesting for everyone!**

**So what do you think?**

**Please Review**

**And thanks for reading,**

**Big up to A for Antechinus and Rosetyler611**

**For reviewing all the way, I really do appreciate it!!**


End file.
